Selo
by M. Fernandes
Summary: [PÓS ANIME] Duas criaturas atreladas ao destino. É chegado o momento da guardiã selar o último Shinma sob sua responsabilidade. Uma promessa será cumprida... E chamas arderão na seda branca.
1. O som de suas asas

**Capítulo I: **_O som de suas asas_

**Obs: menções ao episódio 22, A história de Miyu e ao último episódio do anime, Eterno Réquiem.**

Das trevas ouviu-se o retumbar de asas alçando voo, caindo no abismo que é o infinito, mesclando-se ao tudo e ao nada – a escuridão, silenciosa e aconchegante.

Um nevoeiro se dissipava em um céu escarlate como sangue, onde o tempo havia se esquecido de preencher aquele lugar. Árvores de raízes secas e troncos tortos desenhavam contornos que perfuravam o céu avermelhado, rachaduras antigas e fendas que penetravam em tantos planos, em tantos mundos...

Eternidade – como uma música em baixa frequência a adentrar o mais profundo dos sonhos, vozes misturando-se a sussurros desconexos, de timbre grave. Ninguém ousaria dizer o que _eles_ falavam em seus murmúrios.

_Shinmas_ antes extraviados que haviam voltado para sua origem – a escuridão.

E entre as fendas do nada, uma mocinha quicava alegremente uma pequena bola branca no chão. Sua voz era gentil, mas curiosamente melancólica – profana como um epitáfio, sagrada como um réquiem. _Sozinha_, ela cantarolava uma cantiga que aprendera na infância.

_Quicando uma bola tão redonda  
É tão quente  
De quem é? De quem é...?  
De você...? Minha?  
Minha...? De você?  
Bolas preencham o mundo de vermelho..._

- Chisato... Chisato... Você está tendo um bom sonho? – Sussurrava docilmente. – Você pode ficar aqui. Neste meu mundo, você pode ser criança para _sempre_. Há muitos amigos aqui. _Boa noite..._

Caminhou na ponta dos pés, como uma bailarina em seu último suspiro. Sentia-se exausta, apesar de saber que nenhum pulso corria em suas veias. E era isso que a prendia àquele destino.

Em seu mundo, a guardiã podia continuar alimentando-se de _solidão_, absorta em pensamentos e lembranças, tão voláteis como a mais fria neblina da madrugada. Por vezes vinha-lhe o rosto de sua mãe moldado pelos negros cabelos. Por vezes, os Shinmas protetores e seu teatro itinerante. Agora, teria o fantasma de sua _amiga_ a rondar-lhe por toda a eternidade – a escola, os passeios, seu particular gosto por árvores, o cabelo acobreado... E, por fim, o amuleto da amizade.

_A lua ao leste e o sol ao oeste._

O símbolo de sua fraqueza enquanto caçadora daqueles que um dia foram deuses e demônios. Um pequeno chaveiro marcado com uma lua e uma estrela. Representação do anseio de Chisato em _nunca_ querer crescer. Ela sonhava em se tornar noiva do irmão, nutrindo ódio pelo responsável da morte dele, pela morte de seu sonho – a presença da guardiã eclodira o ovo nela, revelando a única finalidade de sua existência, ser uma_ ave_.

_Miyu... Você precisa de um quimono novo._

Por fim, a recordação de um gosto amargo invadiu seu paladar. _Gosto de uma alma humana_. Seu tio a havia forçado a experimentar, iniciando o rompimento do lacre de seu pai. Ela não teria escolha, de toda maneira. Era uma guardiã, ele uma ave. Ela estava destinada a caçar os Shinmas que haviam se libertado das trevas; ele, destinado a caçá-la.

_Qual quimono escolherá... O vermelho ou o branco?_

- Vermelho para os prisioneiros. Branco para os mortos. É uma escolha entre ser capturado, ou ser morto. – Murmurou para si.

Encostou-se ao pé de uma árvore seca, fitando o escarlate daquele céu viscoso. Vermelho como as chamas que ardiam em seu interior. Vermelho como o sangue de tantos belos jovens que havia provado. Vermelho, a cor do quimono que escolhera.

- Miyu.

Não se moveu, sabia de antemão quem a chamava. Aquela voz, em especial, ecoava no mais profundo de seu ser. Poderia reconhecê-la dentre todos os sussurros que penetravam na sua mente, em seu mundo – quer fosse das almas quebradiças as quais ela concedera felizes e eternos sonhos, quer fosse pelas maldições proferidas pelos Shinmas que enviara novamente à escuridão.

Sorrateiramente, seus olhos âmbares, os quais se perderam no escarlate daquele céu, reconheceram uma profunda íris também avermelhada a fitar-lhe, como se pudesse enxergar além de seu ser, desvendando seu silêncio, reconhecendo suas tormentas, provando do calor das chamas que ardiam em seu interior.

- Está tudo bem? – A voz masculina era serena, sibilava calmamente em um tom que vagava entre o sugestivo e o simbolismo.

- Diga-me, Larva... – Os olhos da guardiã não piscaram, mergulhando naquela íris rubra. – Foi difícil para você usar o meu fogo?

- Foi o meio necessário. – Sua voz soava sem vida. – É a prova da minha única derrota. Mas lâminas não iriam ferir meu oponente.

- Porque ele é uma ave. Como _você_.

E novamente, o som de grandes asas ecoou pela imensidão atemporal daquele céu.

- Talvez eu seja. É meu dever...

- ...Pôr um fim à minha existência quando eu sair da roda do destino. – Ela completou em um sorriso melancólico.

A máscara inexpressiva reapareceu fantasmagoricamente por trás do aparente corpo frágil e adolescente de Miyu. Ela se deixou envolver pela disforme e negra capa que vestia seu servo, duas mãos com garras vermelhas acariciando sua pele pálida pelo rosto, nuca e pescoço.

- Seu fogo arde dentro de mim. – Larva sibilava, pacientemente. – É o nosso elo de sangue, servir-te-ei até o momento que não precisar mais de mim.

Miyu recordava-se. O Shinma ocidental deveria aniquilá-la para então conquistar as terras nipônicas. Larva apareceu como a brisa que emerge do oceano sem fim, e lá estava ela, esperando pacientemente. Era seu dever como guardiã impedi-lo e mandá-lo de volta à escuridão. E o dever de Larva, enquanto espécime de ave; _matá-la._

Porém, um silencioso elo, devastador e proibido, uniu ambos os Shinmas, distintos em natureza, mas fadados a seguir as trilhas do destino. Ave e guardião jamais poderiam se unir a princípio – mas ao provar do sangue de Larva e, consequentemente, deixá-lo que fizesse o mesmo; a vampiresa prometera sua vida a ele e, em troca, o teria como servo.

Naturalmente Larva tornara-se muito além do que seu criado. De fato, ele sempre viria quando ela o chamasse, defendia-a nas batalhas como exímio guerreiro e a aconselhava em suas estratégias enquanto caçadora. Mas, sobretudo, aquele elo atingira certo grau de _intimidade_ que palavras simplesmente faziam-se desnecessárias. Nas entrelinhas de duas almas pertencentes às trevas, fadadas a caminhar sem rumo, Miyu encontrava _conforto_ no colo e abraço dele. Sua voz fria como o prelúdio da morte aquietava a solidão que, ao fundo, ela nunca conseguira se acostumar.

_Quem é você?_

_Já se esqueceu, Miyu? Eu sou sua amiga, Chisato. Vim porque você se sente sozinha. Porque você quer ter um amigo._

_Eu... Não sei se quero ter um amigo._

_Mentira._

- Larva... – Murmurou, aconchegando seu pequeno corpo ao redor do peito dele. – Você nunca se esquecerá da promessa que me fez?

- Nunca. Serei eu a tirar a sua vida, Miyu.

- Diga-me... – Suas pálidas e delicadas mãos retiraram a máscara do servo, expondo os finos traços de seu rosto, os levemente bagunçados fios azul-água de seu cabelo. – Quando este dia chegar, o dia em que serei selada... Como será? Irá... Doer?

- Confie em mim. – Foi tudo o que disse, acariciando a leve tensão nas costas da guardiã por infindáveis segundos.

- Sim. – Ela sussurrou, fechando seus olhos. – Nós devemos ir agora. Já ficamos tempo demais nesta cidade. E precisamos caçar os Shinmas extraviados.

Das trevas ouviu-se o retumbar de asas alçando voo, caindo no abismo que é o infinito, mesclando-se ao tudo e ao nada – a escuridão, silenciosa e aconchegante.

_Qual quimono escolherá, Miyu... O vermelho ou o branco?_


	2. A seda branca

**Capítulo II: **_A seda branca_

Miyu já não sabia mensurar por quanto tempo havia vagado à procura dos Shinmas. Sua existência fora congelada, fadada a ser uma jovem de quase 14 anos até que suas obrigações fossem cumpridas. Enquanto não enviasse todos os Shinmas de volta à escuridão – sua responsabilidade enquanto guardiã –, ela não iria crescer.

Ironicamente, as lembranças da infância pareciam ganhar forma com extrema facilidade naquele lugar. Diversos ramos de trigo que pareciam ter sido recentemente colhidos por ceifadores humildes, o vento fresco e convidativo dançava pelas colinas, esparsos casebres de bambu preenchiam o ambiente bucólico daquela aldeia esquecida. Mais adiante, podia-se ouvir o chacoalhar de trilhos pela passagem do trem, deixando rastros de fumaça pelo caminho, acompanhado de cata-ventos artesanais que anunciavam a brisa do mar.

A guardiã caminhava lentamente pelas vielas estreitas, os olhos âmbares perdidos em memórias cada vez mais homogêneas. Não havia um ser humano presente, reinando absoluto silêncio.

- Meus pés guiaram-me novamente para este lugar. – Disse para si mesma.

Miyu reconhecia aquela simples aldeia. Era seu lar antes de despertar como guardiã, era o lar do túmulo de sua mãe, a humana que cometera o pecado de ter se apaixonado por um Shinma.

Momentos antes de seu aniversário, lua cheia a pairar no escuro céu como esta noite, aves famintas alçaram voo em direção ao novo guardião que despertava. Espantalhos, os Shinmas protetores, defenderam-na do ataque, cumprindo seus destinos. Após o despertar, Miyu descobrira seus poderes, o fogo que ardia em suas veias, fadada a caminhar atéo dia em que todos aqueles que já foram considerados como deuses e demônios, desaparecessem por completo.

E este dia chegara.

Ela realmente não conseguiria dizer por quanto tempo vagara, uma vez que o próprio tempo havia parado para si. Mas seu dever iria ser cumprido, restava apenas _um_ Shinma extraviado em terras de sua responsabilidade.

Parou de caminhar ao topo de uma colina, sentindo o vento brincar com seus longos cabelos castanhos presos em sua caricata trança. Estava esperando por _ele_.

- Miyu.

Novamente a conhecida voz ecoou em seus ouvidos, colidindo no mais profundo de seu coração. Era serena e sem vida, um timbre suave e masculino, sagrado como uma prece.

Seus olhos se fecharam por completo, o rosto de sua mãe momentos antes de morrer invadindo sua mente. _Miyu, você precisa de um quimono novo_, ela dizia.

- Larva. – Mirou a infinidade âmbar na direção do _último Shinma_ bem à sua frente.

Sob a lua cheia, única testemunha, lá estava Larva, com sua máscara inexpressiva, seguida da sombria e disforme capa de costume, bem como uma longa e afiada foice.

- Chegou o momento. Você deve me mandar de volta à escuridão.

- Porque sou a guardiã.

- É seu duelo final. E você não poderá fugir do seu _destino_. – Eleprosseguiu,completamente imóvel.

Miyu, contudo, limitou-se a _sorrir_. Seu servo, o qual atravessara o oceano para conquistar terras japonesas, era o _último_ dos Shinmas sob sua responsabilidade.

Ela já havia cuidado dos mais variados espécimes – dos covardes que se alimentavam da ilusão e frustração das frágeis almas humanas, bem como dos pacifistas que apenas viviam entre as pessoas sobre inimigos e dos aliados.

_Todos, _sem nenhuma exceção, haviam sido selados de volta para a escuridão. Assim como Reiha, o demônio da neve – finalmente derrotada em sua última batalha travada com a guardiã, encarando satisfeita o resultado. Assim como o próprio Shiina, seu pequeno e felpudo mascote, gentilmente enviado às trevas, pois era seu destino como de todos os outros.

Restava apenas _Larva_. E, após o selo, Miyu não ousaria imaginar o que estaria reservado à sua existência. Não se tratava de escolhas e nem motivos – era apenas o implacável e certo _destino_.

- Tire a máscara. – Ela murmurou. – Quero ver o seu rosto.

Ele assentiu em total silêncio, revelando seus finos traços e cabelos em um leve tom prateado pela luz da lua cheia. O vento dançou pelo considerável espaço entre os dois combatentes, ao topo da colina.

- Você sabia que este dia chegaria? – Miyu perguntou hesitantemente.

- Sim.

- Por que nunca me contou?

- Eu sei da sua dor, Miyu.

A guardiã, em um suspiro, conduziu-os novamente ao seu mundo sombrio e atemporal, o céu escarlate, árvores secas e tortas.

Uma inquietude deveras desconhecida sentida em seu peito vez ou outra, tomou proporções devastadoras naquele momento. Olhar para Larva era encarar seu destino, um gosto mais cruel do que a batalha com Chisato. Provavelmente porque não mais se tratavam de duas existências que nutriam estima uma pela outra, mas sim de uma _única_ existência – completude que Miyu não conseguiria descrever em palavras.

Se ela possuísse alguma pulsação, diria que estava completamente descompassada e acelerada. Os lábios ressecados e entreabertos tentavam encontrar alguma expressão que pudesse falar por aquele momento, apesar de sentir que no fundo Larva compreendia tão bem o seu silêncio...

As expressões no jovem rosto do Shinma ocidental eram um verdadeiro enigma. Olhos vermelhos que tragavam a essência de Miyu por completo, em um anseio torturante.

Eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo.

- Você deve me mandar de volta à escuridão. – Ele repetiu, fitando-a incessantemente.

E, assim como seus pés a haviam conduzido de volta a sua terra natal, Miyu deixou-se ir pelo fluxo, caminhando vagarosamente na direção dele.

Larva não moveu um músculo sequer, abandonando sua foice tão logo já podia sentir a vampiresa a poucos passos de si. A pele dela era completamente alva, os cabelos em um castanho sedoso, olhos profanamente dourados, misteriosos, infinitos.

- Então, este é o meu destino... – A doce e feminina voz sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dele, aparecendo fantasmagoricamente enlaçada em seu pescoço, o corpo frágil de adolescente mesclando-se com a esguia envergadura do guerreiro.

- Você deve cumprir o seu dever como guardiã. – Suas longas garras avermelhadas levantaram docilmente o queixo da menina, sentindo o calor que emanava da pequena camada de ar entre ambos os corpos.

- Eu declino.

- Miyu... – Larva murmurou, fitando-a, parecia-lhe tão distante, tão... Em paz.

_Qual quimono você quer... O vermelho ou o branco?_

- Não vou... Não _posso_ selar-te. – Suas mãos pegaram as de seu servo, afiadas como verdadeiras lâminas.

- Recusa seu dever? Seu destino? – Uma de suas afiadas garras percorreu a maçã do rosto dela, tentando desvendar seu fugaz olhar dourado.

- Sim.

_Vermelho para os prisioneiros. Branco para os mortos._

- Sabe o que isso significa... – Ele murmurou, sendo impedido pelos frágeis dedos da jovem, pressionando seus lábios.

- Shhh... Você me fez uma promessa. Cumpra-a. – Ela sorri, simplesmente.

E na distância de um instante, como o primeiro respirar de uma criatura viva; os finos lábios de Miyu foram selados por Larva, tocando-lhe gentilmente, descobrindo-a, acariciando-a.

Eles se pertenciam, eram apenas um. O Shinma ocidental serviria à vampiresa até o momento que ela não mais o quisesse, em troca, selaria a sua vida quando esta fugisse da roda do destino.

Em um longo abraço, Miyu deixou-se entrelaçar pela escuridão da capa de Larva, sussurros e suspiros emanando como o calor de chamas até engolir tudo, deixando o mundo confortavelmente envolto pelas trevas.

Era o selo da guardiã. E o fim do dever dos Shinmas fadados à sua destruição, as aves. Destinados ao esquecimento, como lendas antigas de tempos remotos – aqueles que um dia foram considerados deuses e demônios.

Miyu e Larva deixaram-se flutuar pelo vácuo, não havia mais dor, não havia mais culpa. Era uma sensação de paz que acariciava as duas almas pertencentes às trevas. Palavras, novamente, insuficientes para expressar as entrelinhas daqueles dois seres.

Restou-se, por fim, o eterno silêncio.E chamas... Que queimaram a seda branca.

**...**

**Olá (: Espero que tenham gostado desta pequena shot!**

**Sei que a seção de Vampire Princess Miyu não é muito frequentada, mas espero que os leitores que recorrentemente visitarem esta fic, deixem algum review, eu ficaria extremamente feliz e honrada :D**

**Eu confesso que não gostei tanto do resultado, escrever sobre Larva e Miyu é muito complicado, mas não conseguiria um projeto maior, logo, acho que pelo menos passei um pouco daquele clima sombrio e melancólico do anime nesta shot.**

**Abraços! M.**


End file.
